Created for Greater Things
by rentchica10
Summary: A one-shot that could continue about what Angela and Hodgins do and how their lives are after what happens in "The Witch in the Wardrobe." Spoilers for that ep, obviously - don't read if you haven't seen it. Strong T, rating might change if I continue it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, I realize I am one of a very few Bones fans in the world who actually care more about Angela and Hodgins getting back together than about Bones and Booth eventually getting together…but, as I was incredibly excited about the events of last night's episode, I got inspired by the Muses to write about it. This story will start out as a one-shot, but with the possibility of expanding if people are interested, so let me know in your reviews. If anyone would be interested in beta-ing possible further chapters, that would also be great – let me know. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones or any of its characters, they belong to Fox, Hart Hanson, etc. I also don't own the title, which comes from a quote by Mother Teresa. The entire quote is, "We have been created for greater things. Not just to be a number in the world. Not just to go for diplomas and degrees. This work and that work. We have been created in order to love and to be loved."

_Created for Greater Things_

As Angela and Hodgins walked out of the jail cell that had been bedroom, game room, workplace, and now wedding "chapel" over the past two days, the reality of what they had just done began to settle in.

"Jack," Angela said softly, putting a hand out to stop him from walking any further, "we just got married." She said it as a statement, but in that voice that said she couldn't quite believe what had just happened.

"Yeah," Hodgins replied questioningly. "Wait," he said, pausing and turning to look directly at her, "please don't tell me you're already having regrets."

"No, no, I'm happier than I have been since…well, since we broke up. I just….what now?" she asked, gazing into his deep blue eyes.

"Now we go back to your place, get whatever you need for the next few days, and then head home. And by home, I mean my – our – bedroom, where I plan on spending the entire weekend with you. Preferably with both of us naked."

"Our bedroom?" Angela asked teasingly.

"Well, I mean, only if you want it to be," Hodgins stammered out. At that, Angela grabbed his face and pulled him in close to her, kissing him soundly.

"Hodgins," she said, mock sternly, "stop worrying so much. I'm yours – I belong to you. I'm your girl," she added, echoing his sentiments from at their wedding and when she thought she was pregnant. He looked adoringly into her big, warm, chocolate-brown eyes and kissed her as deeply as he could. Pulling away with a great deal of effort, he held her hand tightly, saying,

"Okay, then, let's go home."

On their way from Angela's apartment to Hodgins' mansion, Angela suddenly exclaimed,

"Wait, shouldn't we be telling people we got married?"

"Like who, your father?" Hodgins replied sarcastically.

"No, that one I'm going to have to work up to…although I'm sure he'll be happy to know you didn't break my heart after all. I meant Bren, or Booth, or Cam, or Sweets. Maybe Cam'll even give us some time off work," she added hopefully.

"Yeah, fat chance of that," Hodgins sighed, then thought of something else.

"You know, you're right. We're going to need to make a little detour before heading home," he said as he made an abrupt and illegal U-turn.

"Jack! We just spent the past two days in jail! Shouldn't you be a little more law-abiding in this car? And where are we going anyway – I don't think anyone's still at the lab?" Angela asked, confused and somewhat concerned as Hodgins began to vastly exceed the speed limit.

"It'll just take a minute," he muttered, more to himself than in reply to  
Angela. "Luckily we're pretty close."

"What will just take a minute? We're pretty close to what? Hodgins!"

"Sorry, I'm just…" Hodgins drifted off, clearly lost in his thoughts. Angela shook her head in bewilderment and decided she wasn't going to get any answers out of him right now.

_"I guess that's what I get for marrying the crazy bug guy,"_ she thought to herself. A few minutes later, though, she got her answer as they pulled into the parking lot of the McKinley Psychiatric Hospital.

"Jack, it's 8:30 at night. Do you really think they're going to let us in to see him?" Angela asked gently. Hodgins pulled the keys out of the ignition, sat back, and turned to look at her, his eyes sad and pleading.

"I have to try. If we're telling anyone tonight, it should be him."

"Okay," she said, clasping his hand and leaning over to kiss him quickly, "Let's go." The two of them got into the car and walked briskly toward the dark and imposing hospital, hand in hand, hoping that somehow, someway, someone would take mercy on them and allow them in to see their best friend. Unfortunately, the moment they walked through the doorway, one of the nurses on duty was walking by and stopped them, saying dismissively,

"Visitors' hours were over at 6, so y'all are gonna have to come back tomorrow." She turned to keep walking down the hallway when she was stopped by the sound of Hodgins' begging.

"Please, Zack's my best friend, and we," he said, motioning to himself and Angela, "just got married, and we really want him to be the first to know, especially since he's stuck in here, and –"

"Look, I'm sure you have a really nice speech planned, but you can come back tomorrow morning at 10 and tell him then," the nurse interrupted firmly and continued her rounds through the hospital. At the mention of Zack's name, however, the security guard at the front desk had perked up.

"You're Zach Addy's best friend?"

"Yes!" Hodgins exclaimed, visibly relieved. "Is there any way you can…?"

"Only because I've got a soft spot for the kid – he's not like the rest of 'em in here. You've got about fifteen minutes before the nurse comes back, so don't get me in trouble."

"We won't, sir, we promise," Angela replied, giving Hodgins a look.

"Yeah, we promise. Thank you," Hodgins added as they quickly followed the guard down the other side of the hallway from the way the nurse had gone to Zack's room. He unlocked the door, poked his head in, and said,

"Hey, Dr. Addy, I've got a surprise for you."

"More logic problems?" Zack asked hopefully. The guard chuckled.

"No, I think this is something even better," he said as he opened the door wider to reveal Angela and Hodgins.

"Hey, buddy, sorry it's been a while," Hodgins said, walking in and sitting down next to Zack on the bed.

"Yeah, me too. I should get here more often," Angela added, walking over to join them and giving Zack a big hug.

"Fifteen minutes," the guard reminded them before shutting the door and leaving the three of them alone. Zack smiled in surprise, then looked confused.

"Why did he say fifteen minutes? And why are you two here together – you never come together? Did something happen?"

"We only have fifteen minutes before we get in trouble for being here, and we're here together because…" Angela drifted off, sensing that Hodgins would want to be the one who actually told Zack what happened.

"We wanted you to be the first one we told…Angela and I got married."

"That's…wow, I guess this is where I say congratulations," Zack replied.

"Yes, that would be the socially acceptable thing to do here," Hodgins teased as Angela put her arm around him and added,

"Thanks, Zack."

"Of course. I'm glad you finally got to go through with it," he replied matter-of-factly, having heard about their break-up and subsequent issues and tensions over the past two years from both of them. "Why did you want to come tell me first? Weren't Dr. Brennan and Dr. Saroyan and Booth there?"

"I wanted to tell you first because you're my best friend, Zack," Hodgins said, a bit taken aback.

"Even in here?" Zack asked with just a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Of course, even in here. You think where you are would make you less of a friend to either of us?" Angela replied incredulously.

"Logically speaking, it makes sense that if someone is locked up, and you see him or her less often, that any affection that was previously had would have lessened…"

"Logic doesn't have anything to do with it. I'm pretty sure Angela and I are proof of that," Hodgins replied warmly. They spent the next ten minutes telling Zack about their wedding, how the rest of the team was doing, and some of the cases they had had recently. Unfortunately, their visit was cut short by the fear of getting caught and getting in trouble, an experience they didn't want to repeat any time soon. The two of them left with more hugs and promises to visit again soon, and the profound sadness they felt every time they left to return to the real world and had to leave Zack stuck in the hospital.

As they finally pulled into Hodgins' driveway and got out of the car, Angela began to walk around to the trunk to get the bags that she had gotten together from her apartment.

"Wait," Hodgins said, walking over to her and scooping her up so that one arm was under her knees and the other around her back. She instinctively put her arms around her neck and squealed, "Jack! What are you doing?"

"Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all, "some things I have to be traditional about." With that, he walked quickly to his front door, struggled to open it without dropping her, and carried her over the threshold to their new life together. Despite his earlier words, when he put her down, they didn't even make it to the bedroom. He pulled Angela close to him, wove his hands through her hair, and kissed her deeply, reveling in her scent, her touch, and the knowledge that he never had to worry about being apart from her again.

She broke the kiss only briefly to unzip his jacket and unbutton his shirt, then pulled him back to her.

"I love you, Jack. You know that, right?"

"I love you too, Angela. I never stopped." They spent the next few minutes lovingly kissing and pulling each others' clothes off.

"So much for the bedroom, huh?" Angela asked jokingly.

"Oh, we'll get there eventually…you know, after the kitchen, and the hallway, and the…"

"Shut up and just kiss me, you fool," she replied, mock exasperated.

"I love it when you boss me around," he responded, taking all of her in with his twinkling blue eyes, then pulling her over to the couch and laying down gently on top of her. They began to kiss again, hungrily but passionately as he entered her and they made love for the first time in a year and a half. True to his word, they then followed that up in all of the rooms of house between there and the bedroom, where they finally collapsed, exhausted, in their bed. Hodgins curled up behind Angela, remembering how perfectly they fit together, and gently kissed her shoulder before they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Better Than Your Dreams

**A/N:** Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed – I really appreciate all of the kind words, and you've all very much inspired me to keep going with the story. Please don't hesitate to give me constructive criticism as I continue on, as I really value that as well. Also, since I began writing this before "The Boy with the Answer," it is somewhat AU.

*Sorry it took me so long to update this – my summer job took up more of my time than I thought it would. Hopefully I'll be able to update about once a week or so from now on.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones or any of the characters; they belong to Fox, Hart Hanson, etc. The title of this chapter comes from a quote by Dr. Seuss: "You know you're in love when you don't want to fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." I thought it fit Angela and Hodgins well, and it also reminded me of their first date, when Hodgins tells her that their real-life date is better than the one he had a dream about the night before.

_Better Than Your Dreams_

After their whirlwind adventure of a wedding, Hodgins and Angela proceeded to spend the next 2 days having a stay-in mini-honeymoon in Hodgins' house. Saturday morning started with pancakes and fresh strawberries in bed.

"Wow," Angela said, stretching her arms and attempting to pull herself to a sitting position while still staying underneath Hodgins' fluffy blue comforter, "Did you make these yourself?"

"Yes," Hodgins replied defensively, "…with the help of a mix."

"Hey, I'm getting breakfast in bed. I don't think I'm in any position to criticize how the food got here," Angela said, her brown eyes sparkling with the sun just appearing in the window. Hodgins sat the tray of food down on the table next to the bed, then walked around to the other side of the bed so that he could squeeze in behind Angela.

"What time did you wake up to do all this? I didn't even hear you get out of bed," asked Angela.

"Only about half an hour ago. It's hard to stay asleep when I know being awake means getting to spend time with you," Hodgins replied, kissing her neck.

"You know we're already married right? You no longer have to shamelessly flatter me," Angela teased back.

"It's not shameless when it's true," he said softly. "I've been dreaming about this since…well, since about a few months after I met you. And even when we were broken up, I never stopped dreaming about it"

"About us eating strawberries together in bed?" she teased.

"About us being married, being a family. About forever."

"Thank you for not giving up on me, Hodgins. I know I can sometimes be…"

"Hard-headed? Irrepressible? Insane?"

"Shut up!" she said, hitting him lightly in the head. "I was going to say unique and eccentric. And how did we go from flattery to insults in about two seconds."

"What can I say? I am just that good," he replied, grinning widely.

"Oh really?" Angela asked wryly, putting down the strawberry she had begun to eat and turning to face Hodgins, her lips inches from his. "Maybe you should prove it, then."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, and not bothering to wait for a response, leaned in to kiss her passionately and flipping them both over so that he was on top of her. It was a while before either of them got around to actually eating, as Hodgins took his time kissing all the way up and down Angela's body before making love to her for the third time in the past twelve hours. With each kiss, he reveled in the knowledge that this was the woman he got to wake up to and go to sleep with for the rest of his life. Little did he know that she was thinking the exact same thing about him.

The rest of their weekend passed by in much the same way, until Monday morning rolled around and they finally had to go back to work. Neither of them had seen or talked to any of their friends except Zach, and they were both excited and anxious about seeing Cam, Brennan, Sweets…and especially anxious about telling Daisy, who was Brennan's intern for the week.

They drove into work together in Hodgins' car for the first time in nearly two years. As they pulled into the parking lot of the Jeffersonian, parked, and got out of the car, they realized that Cam was pulling into the spot two spaces down at the exact same time.

"Well, so much for easing into telling everyone," Hodgins muttered to Angela. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it with reassurance.

"What exactly is it you're afraid is going to happen, Jack?"

"I don't know…explosions, heads being chopped off, secret government plots to keep us out of the Egyptian room forever." Angela rolled her eyes and was about to reply when Cam walked over to them.

"Hey, guys…didn't you get out of jail on Friday?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes, yes we did," Angela said matter-of-factly.

"So why are you coming into work together today?"

"Well, our stay in jail ended somewhat…differently than you might think," Hodgins answered.

"Differently how? What did you do?" Cam asked, concerned.

"Oh, no, it's not bad," Hodgins reassured her quickly. "We got married."

"What? Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Cam," Angela replied sincerely, and they all walked toward the doors to the Medico-Legal Lab together.

"And now that you're back together, don't forget about all the security cameras," Cam added.

"See, I told you – secret government plot," Hodgins whispered to Angela.

"Oh, shut up," Angela replied, rolling her eyes yet again.

As they walked into the building, they saw Brennan and Daisy already examining a skeleton on the platform, Brennan with a serious look on her face and Daisy blabbering on nervously as usual.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her right now...I'm not sure she would pay any attention to us," Angela pointed out.

"Yes, because skeletons are far more interesting than living people getting married," Hodgins replied sarcastically.

"Oh, like you wouldn't think the same thing about your bugs."

"I wouldn't! Not about us, anyway. You're far more important to me than any bug."

"Thanks, I think," Angela responded as she swiped her ID to allow both her and Hodgins access to the forensic platform.

"What have you got for me, Dr. Brennan?" Hodgins asked, pulling on gloves and setting up at his workstation.

"Some fragments of clothing that were still on the victim, and samples of the water and dirt from the bog he was found in."

"Ooh, a bog! Any interesting creatures?" he replied, taking the samples from her.

"Well there's definitely _something_ icky floating around in there," Angela interjected.

"Hey, I resent that. My bugs are not icky!" Hodgins said only semi-jokingly.

"Angela! Dr. Hodgins!" Daisy squealed, somehow just noticing that they were there. "I'm so excited to be working with you both again."

"Thanks, Daisy, we're glad to see you again too," Angela said, chuckling. "Brennan, what do you need me to do?"

"There wasn't any identification on the victim, so I need you to do a facial reconstruction and run it through the database. And Ms. Wick, I need you to concentrate on the nicks in the third and fourth cervical vertebrae. They might give us cause of death," Dr. Brennan replied.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan," Daisy replied, sighing. "Hey," she added as she turned back toward the table with the bones on it, pausing to look at Angela and Hodgins, giggling with their heads together over Hodgins' microscope, "how come they don't get yelled at for goofing off?"

"You know what, she can yell at us all she wants. It's not going to stop me from being happy," Hodgins declared

"Hodgins!" Angela shouted.

"Sorry, Ange, I know you wanted to wait until a better time, but I couldn't help myself" Hodgins replied.

"What do you mean a better time? Did something happen? Did the two of you get back together?" Daisy asked excitedly.

"Actually, we did more than that – we got married!" Angela replied.

"Wow, Angela, that's – congratulations! I'm very happy for both of you," Brennan replied.

"Thanks, Bren."

"Yeah, thanks, Dr. Brennan."

"You know, anthropologically, marriage is –"

"I really don't need the anthropological meanings. Maybe you should just stop while you're ahead," Angela commented, patting Dr. Brennan on the back before walking off the platform toward her office. Meanwhile, Daisy started shrieking and jumping up and down with excitement.

"Dr. Hodgins, you really got married? How did it happen? What did you wear? Did you take lots of pictures? Oh, I'm just so excited for you both!" She babbled, finally ending by giving Hodgins a huge hug which he somewhat reluctantly returned. When she wouldn't quite let go of him, he yelled out to his wife, who was nearly at the door to her office,

"Ange? You sure you can't do your facial reconstruction up here?"

"Nope, but you and Daisy have fun," she replied sarcastically, laughing as she flipped her thick black hair back around and opened her door.

A few hours later, Angela had finished the facial reconstruction, which turned out to be of a man about 20-28 years old, with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Fortunately, she found a match when running her sketch through the system – his name was Alexei Morozov, and he was 25 years old. His two younger sisters, Sofya and Natalya, were his next-of-kin, which was the first thing she told booth as he walked through the doors of the Jeffersonian and up to the platform, where she was now sitting with the rest of the team.

"Thanks, Angela," Booth replied.

"I also found a number of shedded exoskeletons of _Phaonia jaroschewskii_ and _Coleophora ledi_, which suggests that the body has been sitting in the bog for at least three or four months," added Hodgins.

"And, in more exciting news," Angela began to cut in, as Booth's phone rang and he held up a finger to pause her for a moment.

"Booth," he answered, listening for a few moments as his face got darker and darker. "Yes sir, I do appreciate you giving me the heads up…No, I'll be fine…Yes, I'm at the Jeffersonian now, sir. I'll let them know. Thank you." As he hung up the phone and turned to face the group, it was clear from the look on his face that exciting news would not be in good taste right now.

"That was the Deputy Director. He wanted to let me – us – know before we saw it on the news – they've set a date for the Gravedigger trial."


End file.
